The present disclosure relates to loading ramps, and, in particular, to adapters for use with planks used as loading ramps. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to ramp adapters for connecting one or more loading ramps to a motor vehicle.
Loading ramps typically are used in sets to assist in loading objects, such as lawn tractors, all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), and motorcycles from a ground level surface into the bed of a motor vehicle or other elevated surface. A loading ramp can be used to provide an inclined surface extending from a tailgate to the ground under the tailgate.
A tailgate ramp system, in accordance with the present disclosure, is adapted to be coupled to a plank intended to be used as a loading ramp. The tailgate ramp system, when used in combination with the plank, provides an inclined surface to permit the loading and unloading of a motor vehicle or other elevated load bearing surface.
In illustrative embodiments, the tailgate ramp system includes a tailgate adapter having a tailgate mount adapted to engage the tailgate of a motor vehicle or load bearing surface. The tailgate adapter also includes a ramp support adapted to be coupled to one end of the loading ramp and an intermediate member interconnecting the tailgate mount to the ramp support. The tailgate ramp system also includes a tether used to secure the tailgate adapter to the tailgate of the motor vehicle to prevent unintentional disconnection of the loading ramp from the motor vehicle during use of the ramp.
In illustrative embodiments, the tailgate ramp system also includes a mid-ramp adapter that is positioned at the mid-section of a loading ramp having upper and lower planks. The mid-ramp adapter includes a first plank support that is adapted to be coupled to the upper plank and a second plank support that is adapted to be coupled to the lower plank of the loading ramp. The mid-ramp adapter also includes a plank separator positioned to lie between the first and second plank supports. The mid-ramp adapter reduces the transition angle between the loading ramp and the tailgate of the motor vehicle to permit loading of objects with low ground clearance.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.